Oskar Waylander
Oskar Waylander is a wandering Warpriest of Saradomin, originally from Kandarin, who fought in and survived The Battle of Lumbridge. Currently he wanders the various kingdoms in a "Mobile Convent". Slaying those Saradomin would deem enemies to the faith. Biography Childhood Oskar was raised initially in the outskirts of Ardougne to a family of devout Saradominists, his father being a priest of Saradomin himself. They attended church often, singing various hymms and scripts from holy books where available. Outside of this, he had an education and learnt how to read, write and so forth. As well as this, he also had a small circle of friends, who he would initially meet at mass, but happened to attend the same school too. In short, Oskar's childhood was not particularly abnormal, though when Oskar was 10, his father passed away due to natural causes. His father was the only one bringing in an income for the family via donations at church, but they got by, thanks to the good will of many close friends and fellow devotees. Oskar's grieving process was somewhat destructive for a 11 year old. Directing his anger towards those around him. His mother, without any other ideas as to how to prevent such destructive behavior, had him enroll in martial arts; somewhere for him to channel his anger into. Initially he was a true novice, and others mocked him quietly, but this only angered him further, and therefore threw himself into combat practices. After some time, his tutor saw his potential, and was made aware that the only reason he was there was to vent his more vicious side, this potential came in the form of a greatsword, a heavy sword that, if used with his now competitive and enraged nature, and the strength he began to build, he would be a force to be reckoned with. In a practice duel with another greatsword user, it was said that, whilst his opponent took a defensive stance, seeing Oskar going for an over-head swipe, decided to hold his sword above his head to block the attack, one hand on the hilt, another further up the blade. The sheer force of Oskar's blow split his opponents greatsword in half and gave him a concussion with the remaining force. His tutor, familiar with blunt weaponry, noted that if it wasn't for him being a developing child, and he did a similar hit with said sword and landed it, it may even break steel, or cave in the opposition's helmet. Adolescence His martial arts and prayer activities continued into his late teens, though at 15, beginning to finally recover from the throws of grief, he suddenly took a 180 degree turn in his combat style and opted to learn to use a sabre, a weapon truly the opposite of his current style, minus the slashing actions. Naturally, his use of the sabre was sloppy at first, but he quickly learnt that it wasn't strength he needed to wield it efficiently, but it was ''finesse, ''upon this realization he suddenly started to improve quickly. A few of his friends from his childhood, alongside some made attending his martial arts, now in their mid teens, would often spar with each other, sometimes even creating tournaments with money prizes pools, with the only limitations being that a single "lethal hit" counted (Such as dismembering/disembowelment) as a point and the use of wooden weaponry. After the first tournament, Oskar won, and after some persuasion by everyone else, Oskar wasn't allowed to use a greatsword in future tourneys, to make it fairer for everyone else, this did improve his skill with the sabre, with money on the line, but also stoked his competitive nature. During all this, his mother had taken the mantle of priest from her deceased husband, but she was not as talented a preacher as he, and the congregation began to dwindle, as did their income once more. To help, Oskar volunteered to help keep the house running by working for a nearby cabbage farmer, which kept his muscles busy, as did it his mind. After a few years, only mere days after Oskars 21st birthday, he realized that he felt no pride in his work and his other stints in life; lovers that ended bitterly, the frequenting of tavern and ale and so forth. He began to make plans to join the White Knights of Asgarnia. Informing his mother of his intent, whilst she was now beginning to grow old, she was upset, though supported him on the pretense that he come and visited her sometimes when he was able to, or at the very least send letters. And so he wrote to the White Knights, begging them to take him as a squire, which was accepted. Therefore he bid farewell to his friends and mother, and took a one-way trip via boat to Sarim, and then into Falador. The White Knights of Falador (Adulthood) Upon arriving into the castle grounds of the White Knights, Oskar was trained rigorously and, as his previous tutor did, the white knights saw his martial potential shine, as well as being a model Saradominist. Though he was was intensely competitive. Regardless of the latter, he quickly rose to become a squire, being assigned to Sir Tayntea and followed in his footsteps, learning patience and humbleness, amongst other things. After 2 years of being a squire, he was soon knighted and was deemed some sort of prodigy amongst senior knights. By 25, Sir Oskar had reached the more senior ranks within the order, but was one day approached by the Temple Knights, after that, he essentially vanished into thin air. His family was informed of his "demise", as a cover story. The only people who knew exactly what Oskar was up to were the White Knights, but they only knew he joined the Temple Knights, for all intents and purposes, everything Oskar did in his time in the the Temple Knights was covered in black ink. The Battle of Lumbridge After seemingly 15 years of serving the Temple Knights, at some point he became a Warpriest and partook in the fighting in Lumbridge, empowered both by his faith and brother-like relationships with the other Warpriests whom he seemingly trained alongside. His competitive streak aided him to some degree in this battle, using his hefty greatsword to slay foes with only a few hits, often changing his approaches to foes who may have observed him as to throw them off-guard. He even once thought "If this were like the days of my boyhood where I bet money, I would be able to retire on the money won!" Though the battle only went on for 10 weeks, he became weary by the 6th, beginning to feel intense remorse over the loss of his fellow Warpriests. The anger that he summoned forth kept him going for the last few days of the battle, with the mindset of "Every foe I fell is one less foe that my brethren may fall to". At the battle's conclusion, and the Zamorakian retreat had finished in earnest. The survivors had to search the battlefield for their fallen comrades, an uncountable amount of White Knights and Warpriests alike laid dead, in the mud, their armour either malformed, pierced, disheveled, rotten. Oskar and the remnants started collecting their bodies and preparing them for sacred burial. This process took almost as long as the battle did, during the time of rest between days of search and sanctifying his dead friends and allies alike. He, among a few others, composed a hymn that they deemed suitable as a last goodbye to them all, named "Saradomin, To He: The Lament of the Warpriests". The hymn recalls the Battle of Lumbridge, telling of the defeat of Zamorak, the hope for Saradomin's victory over him, the destruction, and the blessings to the dead, for they never be forgotten. Eventually the hymn accommodated for a few string instruments that could be easily played alongside the hymn. The battle took a mental toll on Oskar, suffering from episodes of PTSD. His love for his brothers was made more apparent when he began sobbing quietly during the Hymn he'd helped to create, whilst his companions were interred to the earth. Present Day After the disbandment of the armies assembled in Lumbridge, a small group of Warpriests, without orders, decided to create a "Mobile Convent" of Warpriests, wandering across Gielinor, though frequently will stop within Asgarnia and Misthalin, the former due to it being Saradominist-friendly land, the latter to pay respects to their fallen comrades. Appearance This is where you're going to go into detail about how your character looks. This can be broken down into subcategories, especially if the character shapeshifts between more than one form. Most people, however, just stick to describing their character's faces and body types. Facial This is where you try to paint the picture about the structure of your character's face. Go into detail about the bone structure and shape of his/her head, cheeks, chin, jaw, and brows. Describe the details of his/her eyes, like the length and darkness of his lashes, the shapes of his eyes, the color and pattern of his iris, the size and shape and expressive quality of eyebrows, and so on. Describe his/her lips, teeth, and nose - what shapes and colors they are, how healthy the skin is. Mention if the character wears any kind of make-up or jewelry, or if s/he has any interesting markings or scarring on his/her face. Is it symmetrical? What is the overall impression someone would get from looking at this character, or looking him/her in the eye? Bodily This is where you try to paint a picture about the character's body type and figure. Go into detail about bone and muscle structure and the size and proportions of the character's figure. You might want to mention height and weight, but it's always useful to instead describe how they appear even if you give measurements. Explain muscle tone and build, whether the character is tiny and slender or hulkingly large and ripped with slabs of muscle as thick as cows, or stout and chubby from a life of luxury, or even tall but soft and mostly just skin. Describe the shape of your character's figure, whether s/he has a sensual curve to his/her waist or a strong, straight, utilitarian build, etc. This is also a good place to go into hair color, styling, and quality if you didn't in the facial section. Touch on the character's style of dress - what clothes s/he usually can be caught wearing and what impression it gives. You may even go so far as to describe how s/he holds him/herself when standing and what his/her gait is like when walking. What is the overall impression someone would get from just looking? Personality Go into detail about your character's behavior here. Explain what temperaments your character has, in addition to any core, guiding ethics and moral values. How does this person behave alone? In the company of strangers? In the company of friends? Describe what usually makes your character pleased and what causes this character distress. What social situations will this person prevail in, and in which will s/he flounder miserably? What are his/her social strengths and weaknesses? What does it take to set your character off in a rage? What sort of things can cause your character stress, frustration, or sadness? What sort of things can put him/her at peace? How does your character react and display all of these different emotions? This is also a good place to discuss your character's position on the ethico-moral alignment axes, if you like. How would this character be described by a person who had just me him/her, and how would this character be described by someone s/he has known for a long time? Abilities This is a section wherein you enumerate your character's noteworthy abilities. Many players stick exclusively to combative abilities in this section, but that's up to you. You can break it down into subsections like we did in the previous sections using titles like "Magic Abilities" for any skills with the various forms of magic, summoning or runecrafting, "Physical Abilities" for strength and physical performance with things like melee, agility, marksmanship, etc, "Survival Abilities" for practical skills like firemaking or hunting, "Professional Abilities," for marketable skills like entrepeneurship or craftsmanship, "Domestic Abilities" like cooking or sewing, and just about anything else you want to get into. In those subsections you would then go into detail about the specific skills your character has, the mastery they have over them, and what they use them for. Alternatively, you could just create a bulleted list of the various skills your character has learned over the years. In either case, be sure that you don't overpower your character with too many strong skills. Balancing out your character's abilities to be fair and fun for the others you play with is an important part of roleplay.Common Rules of Roleplay#Overpowering Trivia Touch on details, usually fun facts or quirks, about your character that may not really fit in anywhere else. Most editors compose this as a bulletted list. You might include... *Your character's favorite color *Favorite food or drink *Something your character wants *An interesting quote your character once said *Any pet peeves *The sky is the limit, really. Sources External Links Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Lawful Category:Evil Category:Fremennik Category:Saradominist Category:Warpriest